


Сердце солдата

by Luchiana



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Depression, Destroy Ending, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Renegon (Mass Effect), Ruthless (Mass Effect), Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, mShenko, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Когда битвы остались позади и война выиграна, солдат складывает оружие и возвращается к своей прежней жизни – жизни в мире и воспоминаниях. Но что случается с теми, кто не может просто оставить свою войну в прошлом? Чей мир никогда не наступит и чьи воспоминания несут в себе только боль и страдания?Шепард старается заново найти себя после многих лет непрекращавшейся войны: его жизнь безвозвратно разрушена всем тем, что он увидел и совершил. Но не всё потеряно – не пока у него хватает мужества попросить о помощи.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 4





	Сердце солдата

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soldier's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774103) by [Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon). 



_«Я молод — мне двадцать лет, но все, что я видел в жизни, — это отчаяние,_  
_смерть, страх и сплетение нелепейшего бездумного прозябания с безмерными_  
_муками. Я вижу, что кто-то натравливает один народ на другой, и люди убивают_  
_друг друга, в безумном ослеплении покоряясь чужой воле, не ведая, что творят,_  
_не зная за собой вины»._  
Э. М. Ремарк На западном фронте без перемен. (в пер. Ю. Н. Афонькина)

***

Элизабет Мери Кентуорт пробыла в Альянсе долгое время. Очень долгое время. Кто-нибудь мог бы решить, что она была в Альянсе ещё до того, как человечество открыло для себя космические путешествия, но высказавший подобную мысль удостоился бы пронизывающего взгляда от командующего офицера и тонкой, лукавой усмешки от самой позабавленной Кентуорт. Другие бы сказали, что она в действительности никогда не старела — так и появилась на свет пожилой и худощавой, со старческими пятнами на узловатых руках и морщинками вокруг ярких зелёных глаз и тонких розовых губ. Совершенно немыслимо было для многих молодых солдат, что когда-то — очень давно — она выглядела прямо как они.

В действительности же она была совершенно заурядной. В обычном возрасте поступила в университет на психиатра, так же обычно его закончила, специализируясь на полевой работе, что для того времени тоже было совершенно нормально. Человеческая экспансия и борьба за территории и ресурсы породила немало мужчин и женщин с психологическими проблемами, которым требовалась помощь в налаживании той части их жизни, которая необратимо переменилась, и Кентуорт была среди тех семерых, кого Альянс нанял помогать в наиболее тяжёлых случаях.

Солдаты, с которыми Кентуорт пришлось иметь дело, не были обычными. Они были жестокими — теми, кто, при случае, вёл себя агрессивно против собственной воли. Более всего привычные держать в руках оружие, чем что-либо ещё, они на каждом сеансе пребывали в тревоге, недоверчивые, и остекленевшие глаза их неотступно преследовали вас, требуя объяснить, почему же у них в голове «творился этот ёбаный пиздец».

Тот первый год был тяжёлым. Одна из её коллег ушла в первый же месяц. Её пациент запустил стулом в окно. Второй ушёл спустя полгода, неспособный справиться с напряжением, слушая, как мужчины и женщины изо дня в день в красках расписывют кошмары из своей жизни.

Но другие остались — на время. Временами пенсия или смерть уводили их из клиники. Свежие выпускники с сияющими глазами пополняли их ряды — и большинство уходило. Кентуорт, тем не менее, оставалась даже после того, как у неё появилась возможность уйти уже на свою немаленькую пенсию. Она немного раздумывала над этим — в основном в те дни, когда донимала спина и докучал муж.

А затем напали Жнецы.

Похоже было, будто повторяется Война Первого Контакта — только ещё хуже. Солдаты приходили толпами, нуждаясь в помощи, и Кентуорт не могла остаться в стороне, бросив их без поддержки.

_«Всего один год, любимый, — говорила она мужу, отправляясь на развалины Ванкувера, — ещё один, и с этим покончено»._

***

_Спустя два года…_

Только тихий стук предупредил Кентуорт, прежде чем дверь её кабинета открылась, и молодой, выглядевший почти как незаконный вторженец новобранец перешагнул порог, сжимая в руке датапад. Остановившись перед её столом, он вскинул руку и неловко отсалютовал ей, уставив глаза прямо перед собой и вытянувшись в струнку.

— Мэм, сообщение для вас, мэм.

Закатив глаза, Кентуорт постаралась не рассмеяться над бедным парнишкой и вместо этого махнула рукой.

— Оставьте этот формализм, — сказала она, протягивая руку за датападом.

Парень немного расслабился и передал ей датапад, снова выпрямив спину и приветственно щёлкнув каблуками.

_Не можешь же ты винить их за их воодушевление…_

— Вы свободны, — сказала она, рассеянно улыбнувшись, и открыла документ, приступая к чтению.

Кажется, новый пациент. Ничего необычного, в самом деле. Родился на Земле в 2154 году, в восемнадцать вступил в Альянс, видел произошедшее на Торфане, участвовал в Битве за Цитадель и выжил в войне со Жнецами; год провёл в больницах после почётной отставки из-за «физических ограничений»; проявляет агрессивность, сверхбдительность, депрессию, переменчивое настроение, ночные кошмары и вспышки насилия.

Вполне привычная в её работе ситуация.

Она прокрутила вниз и замерла, когда показалась приложенная Альянсом фотография.

— Погодите, — позвала она.

Оторвав взгляд от затравленных голубых глаз, она посмотрела на остановившегося прямо в дверях и развернувшегося к ней солдата.

— Мэм, да, мэм.

— Кто велел передать это мне?

Юноша вспыхнул, очевидно, позабыв сообщить такую важную деталь.

— Адмирал Хаккет, мэм. Сказал отдать в руки лично вам и никому другому, мэм.

— Спасибо, — сказала она.

Она отпустила его взмахом руки, краем глаза уловив, как он снова отсалютовал ей.

Положив датапад на стол, она направила взгляд за окно, вглядываясь сквозь лес расположившихся поблизости строительных конструкций в Тихий океан. Постукивая пальцем по нижней губе, она вздохнула и прикрыла глаза.

Всё обещало быть очень непросто.

***

— Не хочешь ли объясниться?

— Мне нужен был кто-то, кому я могу доверять, Элизабет. Этот случай более нетипичный, чем можно себе представить.

— Тебе пора бы прекратить уже говорить так, Стивен. Для меня этот случай типичный — только ты и все остальные пытаетесь сделать из этого нечто большее.

Хаккет тяжело вздохнул в микрофон коммуникатора.

— Ты можешь позволить себе эту роскошь, я — нет. Здесь требуется очень осторожная работа.

Кентуорт нахмурилась и подалась вперёд, к столу.

— Только потому, что он потенциальный пациент, и его право на личную жизнь необходимо уважать. Меня не волнует, что он король Галактики — для меня он просто солдат. Солдат, помощь которому была нужна ещё _годы_ назад.

Хаккет кивнул.

— Знаю. Нам стоило… стоило заметить это раньше.

— Ну, хоть в этом мы сходимся, — ответила она. Откинувшись обратно на стуле, она сцепила пальцы, и от давления старые суставы скрипнули. — Когда была сделана первоначальная оценка?

— Прямо перед его отставкой, в госпитале, год назад.

Кентуорт сжала губы и послала Хаккету тяжёлый взгляд через коммуникатор, надеясь, что рябое голографическое изображение достаточно хорошо передаёт её гнев.

— Ему диагностировали крайнюю степень боевого ПТСР год назад, и никто ничего не сделал?

— Я не знал деталей, — ответил Хаккет, и голос его звучал очень тяжело и очень устало. — Если бы знал, ты же понимаешь, я тут же передал бы это дело тебе.

Она верила ему. Тон у него был грубоватый и прямой, формальности задвинуты прочь. Он говорил больше как отец, стыдящийся, что бросил своего ребёнка. И во многих отношениях он сейчас был для парня скорее отцом.

— Что ж… Полагаю, на тебя самого многое навалилось, — ответила она.

Вздохнув, она заправила за ухо белую прядь и постаралась очистить голову. Злость на Хаккета ни к чему их не приведёт. Выпрямив, насколько сумев, спину, она встретилась с Хаккетом глазами и начала сначала.

— Когда и как ты наконец увязал концы?

— Несколько дней назад. Нам пришло донесение о бывшем офицере Альянса, который напал на репортёра. По всей видимости, у репортёра на камере была красная лампочка, которая светила ему прямо в лицо. Усмирить его смогли майор Аленко и ещё двое гражданских.

— Господи Иисусе, Стивен!

Хаккет, похоже, злился на себя не меньше её.

— Можешь отчитать меня позже, Элизабет. Прямо сейчас мне нужно знать, возьмёшься ли ты за него. Ему нужен лучший — он заслуживает лучшего. Только ты можешь ему помочь.

Были и другие, кто мог бы — Кентуорт никогда не обманывалась на свой счёт: не считала себя особенной или лучшей из лучших. Азари были особенно хороши в том, чтобы залечивать душевные раны. Но, кажется, люди предпочитали людей — пусть медленнее, зато привычнее.

— Он дал согласие? — наконец спросила она.

— Пока нет.

— Я не могу помочь человеку, если он не может даже признать, что нуждается в этом, — сказала она.

Становилось уже смешно.

— Мы работаем над тем, чтобы он дал согласие. Парень упёртый как не знаю кто, но он согласится. Всё, что мне нужно знать, это возьмёшься ли ты за него.

— Конечно же, я возьмусь. Я не отвернусь так просто от того, кто нуждается в помощи. Я вернулась в Ванкувер не для того, чтобы перебирать.

— Спасибо, Элизабет. Я сообщу сразу, как будут новости.

— Тебе бы лучше… — начала она, разглядывая Хаккета. Вздохнула снова, выпрямилась. — Береги себя, Стивен. Не хочу ещё и тебя увидеть в своём кабинете.  
Хаккет улыбнулся хорошо знакомой ободряющей улыбкой. Они знали друг друга дольше, чем большинство служащих Альянса, оба отдали ему свои жизни — по своим причинам.

— Я постараюсь. Буду держать тебя в курсе.

И он отключился, оставив Кентуорт изучать файл по своему новому пациенту.

***

Прошло почти две недели, прежде чем Кентуорт снова услышала об этом деле. Говоря по правде, она уже пришла было к убеждению, что этого так и не случится. Иногда — на самом деле, в большинстве случаев — солдаты были дьявольски упёрты и горды, чтобы признать, что им нужна помощь. Веками отношение к солдатам с ПТСР было таково, что им просто говорили перебороть себя, что неважно, что они чувствуют — нужно только собрать эти чувства и затолкать их подальше. Долгое время понятнее и проще было считать их ещё одним неприятным последствием войны, а старый, закостеневший образ мыслей военных не менялся с тех пор… как, пожалуй, появились войны.

Но не все солдаты оказывались в этой ловушке. Некоторым было достаточно просто признать, что с ними приключилась беда и нужна помощь; у других это занимало некоторое время, и требовался осторожный толчок в правильном направлении. Остальным же оказывалось необходимо испытать полную потерю контроля над собой, чтобы понять наконец, что они уже очень долгое время ничего на самом деле не контролируют.

Большинство её пациентов относились к последней категории. И новый ничем от них не отличался.

На одиннадцатый день после разговора с Хаккетом её секретарь сообщила, что встреча с новым пациентом назначена на пятницу. Сеанс во второй половине дня, ближе к концу. Всего полчаса: достаточно, чтобы оба решили, смогут ли наладить общение и работать друг с другом. Ключ к успеху заключался в том, чтобы найти правильного терапевта. Если пациенту некомфортно и он тебе не доверяет, то все усилия пойдут псу под хвост.

В назначенный день Кентуорт ещё раз пробежалась глазами по досье, прежде чем закрыть его и запереть. Она прочитала его, изучила и теперь практически моментально выбросила из головы. Она хотела оценить его сама, непредвзято. Хотела взглянуть на мужчину собственными глазами: поговорить с ним, позволить ему высказать свою точку зрения и, если он решит высказаться, понаблюдать за ним.

В первую очередь она хотела узнать его как человека — не как пациента и уж точно не как легенду. Просто человека.

— Я так волнуюсь перед встречей с ним, — её секретарь горела нетерпением.

Кентуорт вскинула бровь и поджала губы. Опустив датапад, она подняла на девушку глаза.

— Так-так, Хелен, не стоит выделять его среди других пациентов. Он такой же, как и все, кто сюда приходит, и ему должно быть оказано такое же уважение — не большее, не меньшее.

Хелен вздохнула, взяла датапад и положила его на стопку других таких же, ютившихся на её столе.

— Да знаю я, знаю. Просто… вы же видели его на видео?

— Да.

— И? Разве он не красавчик?

— Ох, Хелен…

— Что? Может же девушка взглянуть?

— Может — покуда ведёт себя профессионально. А теперь делай, как я говорю: уважай чувства этого человека.

Хелен надулась:

— Никакого веселья с вами.

— Я настоящий эксплуататор, знаю. И как ужасно несправедливо с моей стороны, но с этим придётся смириться, раз уж ты на меня работаешь.

Она подмигнула и направилась обратно в свой кабинет с чашкой свежесваренного кофе в руках.

— Отправь его ко мне сразу, как придёт, — бросила она через плечо.

Она только успела сделать небольшой глоток, чтобы убедиться, что её кофе достаточно остыл, как через интерком раздался голос Хелен, сообщающей, что новый пациент прибыл, и она отправит его, как только он подпишет несколько документов (подчёркивая, что документов, а не журнальных обложек или ещё какой атрибутики, куда были поналеплены фотографии бедняги).

Подписи много времени не занимали. Поставив чашку на салфетку, заменяющую ей бирдекель, она медленно поднялась из-за стола и обошла вокруг как раз к тому моменту, как мужчина прошёл через двойные двери её кабинета.

Он в точности соответствовал образу. Высокий и широкоплечий, он стоял в дверях так, словно собирался проводить досмотр экипажа, начальственный образ сидел на нём, как хорошо сжитый пиджак, который носили годами. Волосы его были острижены по-военному коротко, хотя он уже не был обязан следовать инструкциям, и то, как он держал развёрнутыми плечи и прямой спину, выдавало, как долго он служил, раз такая поза была для него куда естественнее, нежели расслабленная сутулость гражданских.

Но внимание Кентуорт, впрочем, привлекли его яркие синие глаза. Они быстро просканировали комнату, отмечая все входы и выходы, окна и двери, прежде чем обратиться к ней, пожилой женщине у стола с ручкой, торчащей из неаккуратного пучка, и платком, заправленным за рукав. Направленный на неё взгляд не был доброжелательным, но не был и враждебным. Он просто окинул её быстрым взглядом, изучая, в точности как и она — его. Только когда он убедился, что это не какая-то ловушка, он двинулся вглубь комнаты, и…

Иллюзия рассеялась. Вместо чёткого военного шага, который она ожидала увидеть, он двигался медленно и размеренно, опираясь на трость. Он тяжело перенёс вес на одну ногу, крепко сжимая набалдашник, и она заметила хромоту, которую он тут же попытался скрыть.

— Доктор Кентуорт, — произнёс он.

Он выглядел так, будто собирался отдать ей честь, но в последний момент передумал и вместо этого протянул свою свободную руку для крепкого рукопожатия. В личном общении его голос звучал мягче — грубый, командный голос, который она годами слышала на видео, уступил место более спокойному и естественному.

— Вы, должно быть, Джон Шепард, — улыбнулась она, отвечая на рукопожатие. Оно было твёрдым и уверенным. — Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, где вам удобнее.

У неё было три возможных места для проведения сеансов. За её столом, который не пользовался большой популярностью, и который она сама не очень любила. Ей претило, как формально это выглядело. Стол создавал впечатление, будто она была их начальником и потому превосходила их.

Вторая точка — журнальный столик в центре комнаты с двумя креслами у огромного открытого окна. Обыденное и уютное, это место дарило прекрасный вид и столько солнечного света, сколько могло предложить ванкуверское небо.

Шепард же немедленно двинулся к третьему. Оно находилось в углу, по соседству с книжными полками, которые были заполнены старыми бумажными книгами, расставленными в алфавитном порядке, и древними черепами инопланетных существ и земных животных. У стены находился диван, с которого прекрасно просматривалась комната и, что ещё важнее, дверь. Её кресло стояло напротив дивана, спинкой к двери. Для неё это проблемой не было, но ей доводилось видеть реакцию пациентов, посаженных на это место — как напрягало их сидеть спиной к двери.

Она проследила, как Шепард занимает своё место на диване: спиной к стене, взгляд прямо перед собой — сперва на дверь, затем на неё, когда она вытащила свой датапад и сделала пометку в начале документа.

_Сверхбдительность. Проверил все возможные выходы из комнаты. Сел в углу у стены — может видеть всё вокруг._

Сев напротив, она сложила ногу на ногу и, опершись на колено, устроила подбородок на ладони.

— Итак, Джон… могу я называть вас Джон?

Он кивнул. И всё. Только короткий кивок, и он направил взгляд за окно, что выглядело бы непринуждённо, если бы не взгляды, которые он бросал на дверь, и не то, как он держал свою трость — так, будто использовать её в качестве оружия ему было удобнее, чем для помощи при ходьбе.

Медленно отклонившись назад, она наблюдала, как Шепард делал всё, что в его силах, чтобы как можно меньше участвовать во всём.

Она начала подозревать, что сюда он пришёл на самом деле не по своей воле. Кто-то надавил на него, и Шепард был не в восторге. Хаккет сказал, что заставит его прийти, но ничего не говорил о том, чтобы заставить _захотеть_ прийти. Шепард напоминал ей ребёнка, которого вынудили надеть свой лучший воскресный костюм для похода в церковь, и который делал всё, что в его силах, чтобы продемонстрировать своё неудовольствие.

Ничего хорошего это не сулило. Ей необходимо было найти правильный подход, чтобы заставить его открыться и согласиться остаться.

— Вы пока можете устроиться, — сказала она, поднимаясь, чтобы забрать свой кофе, оставленный на столе. Ей не улыбалось позволить ему остыть, пока она будет смотреть на задумавшегося в своём углу Шепарда. К тому же короткая прогулка за кофе давала ей время обдумать, как заставить Шепарда открыться — хоть чуть-чуть. Нужно было показать Шепарду, что он может ей доверять. Что она не собирается его судить или нянчить. Не позволить ему почувствовать, будто придти сюда за помощью было проявлением слабости.

Добиться этого было одной из самых сложных задач в работе с солдатами, они полагались на свою силу и больше всего на свете боялись оказаться слабыми или потерять контроль.

_Вот же дерьмо. Тебе нужно признать свои слабости, прежде чем ты начнёшь собирать себя обратно._

Она вернулась с кофе на своё место. Сделав глоток, она открыла файл и начала делать предварительные заметки, позволяя Шепарду освоиться, игнорируя взгляды, которые он бросал на её больное колено. По крайней мере, в этом у них было что-то общее.

Минут через десять молчания и тщательного обдумывания Кентуорт поставила кофе на столик между ними и сложила руки на коленях. Сев прямо, она поймала на себе взгляд Шепарда и удержала его.

Она будет с ним откровенна. Только это может сработать.

— Послушайте, Джон. Я знаю, что вы здесь быть не хотите, и, честно говоря, я бы тоже хотела, чтобы в этом не было необходимости. Но суть вот в чём: вам нужна помощь и вам это известно лучше, чем кому-либо. Но ни о какой помощи не может быть речи, и продолжить своё восстановление вам не удастся, пока вы отрицаете, что боретесь с собой. И вот, что я предлагаю: останьтесь до конца пробного сеанса. Вам не нужно ничего говорить или делать. Просто посидите со мной, выпейте чашечку кофе. Но через два дня, когда вы вернётесь — а я знаю, что вернётесь, — мы поговорим. Ничего особенного, но я хочу, чтобы вы поговорили со мной, рассказали немного о себе.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, она вопросительно подняла брови:

— Так что, мы договорились? День тишины и кофе в обмен на разговор на следующей неделе?

_Надеюсь, я не испортила всё только что. Если этот человек ненавидит торговаться…_

Прошло несколько напряжённых мгновений, прежде чем Шепард кивнул.

— Договорились, — тихо сказал он.

Кентуорт просияла.

— Превосходно.

Включив свой инструментрон, она написала: «Хелен, будь любезна, принеси ещё одну чашку кофе для мистера Шепарда. Ах, да, и несколько пирожных — тех, что с шоколадом на верхушке».

«Уже иду, мэм».

— Я не могу вам обещать, что это сработает, — продолжила Кентуорт, закончив отдавать распоряжение насчёт кофе. — Также я не могу сказать, что смогу вас исправить. Я не могу вас исправить. Тем не менее, я могу помочь вам исцелиться. Будет тяжело и утомительно, и, скорее всего, на первых порах вы меня сильно невзлюбите. Я не буду с вами нянчиться. От меня вы будете слышать только правду — никакой сладкой лжи, чтобы пощадить ваши чувства. Но всё же я буду относиться к вам с уважением, Джон. Я выслушаю вас, буду вам помогать. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы вытащить вас из болота, в котором вы оказались, и дать снова дышать полной грудью. Будет непросто, и быстро тоже не будет, но оно того стоит. Вам нужно лишь довериться мне.

Шепард пристально смотрел на неё, сдвинув тяжёлые брови и плотно сжав губы, и эта хмурость казалась присущей его суровому лицу. Но было что-то новое в его взгляде, блеск, которого она не видела прежде.

Вскоре появилась Хелен с кофе. Она поставила поднос, улыбнулась им обоим и поспешила к выходу, действуя профессионально, несмотря на то, что болтала до этого.

Налив Шепарду чашку, Кентуорт улыбнулась ему.

— Возвращаясь к важным вопросам: сливки и сахар?

И он улыбнулся. Слегка, но всё же.

Всего пятнадцать минут их первого сеанса — и уже прогресс. У Кентуорт появилась надежда. Если бы она только могла заразить этой надеждой Шепарда.


End file.
